Broken
by Optimistic Alaina
Summary: Rachel Berry is trying to fix her damaged relationship, but it isn't working out. What happens when she realizes it can't work? Who will be there for her in the end? Post 2x05. Rated T  language for now, may become M.


**This is another attempt at a Multi-chapter Puckleberry story, cause they are my favorite. Reviews are love and I don't own Glee.**

**I have a pretty good idea of where this is going, but if there is anything you want to see let me know.**

**Inspired by the song "Broken" by Lifehouse. Its one of my favorites. **

**?**

Noah Puckerman slammed his locker shut after getting his books out for his first class since his release from juvenile detention. "Shit," Puck said as he closed hi locker and a very happy Rachel Berry was on the other side of his locker. "Berry what the fuck?"

"Noah, I will let your use of vulgar language slide for now, but I would like to have a discussion with you about your return to Glee club and our upcoming Sectionals performance," Rachel commanded. Puck stood there, barely listening to what she had to say, "I gotta get to class Berry, I am enough trouble as it is I don't have time to worry about Glee club."

He started walking towards class and couldn't help but notice the jolt his body felt when it grazed Rachel's side, and had he taken a second glance at her he would have seen the shocked look on her face, not only from him leaving, but from the same jolt.

Puck continued through the day, attended all his classes, he couldn't even remember the last time that happened. When the final bell ring, he contemplated going to Glee club, but he didn't want to deal with their shit. He went home and cooked dinner for his sister, did his homework, and went to bed. With no X-Box, cell phone, or television it was pretty easy for him to fall asleep for the night.

?

Rachel couldn't focus after her encounter with Noah. Something had happened when he touched her, and she wasn't sure what. It was sort of like the first time her and Finn tried to make out, or when she first met Jesse, but this was different. More intense, something she hadn't felt before and she like it.

The day came and went, Rachel got slushied once, put down in Glee club by everyone, and nearly ignored by everyone including her boyfriend. When she got home, she cooked herself dinner, recorded her Myspace video, finished her homework for the week and went to bed.

?

Both Noah and Rachel arrived at school at the same time. They exchanged quick, awkward glances before looking down and going their separate ways. The end of the day came around, and an extra Glee practice was scheduled because sectionals were so close.

About 5 minutes before Glee club started Puck was at his locker, and Rachel was at hers down the hall. There were very few people left in the emptying school and the noticed each other's presence. Rachel closed her locker and approached him. "Noah, I was just wondering if maybe you would considering returning to Glee, we really need your voice if we want to win sectionals." Rachel said this in barely a whisper with a slight nervous tinge in her voice.

"Fuck, Berry, Nobody wants me there, maybe you do, but that's cause you are all prissy and shit and think the club needs my voice. If I wasn't such a stud and didn't sing in the first place, you wouldn't even be bothering with me right now."

"Noah,"

"No, Berry, I will not be returning to Glee club today or ever. You suckers will go and sing at sectionals, but since that shit is lame I am not gonna do it anymore I have better things to do with my life than hang out with losers."

Puck really didn't mean much of what he was saying, but he wanted Rachel to go away, even though he was pissed he could still feel an electric current between them. He punched the locker, turned away and left Rachel standing there in shock.

He didn't have time to notice the tears welling in Rachel's eyes and the shocked looked on her face.

?

Rachel stood there in disbelief; she couldn't believe what Puck had just said to her. The tears started streaming down her face as he stormed out of the building. She wouldn't let the Glee club see her like this, so for the first time since the Jesse Egging Incident Rachel Berry didn't show up at Glee club.

?

Finn Hudson watched from the drinking fountain down the hall as Puck went off on his girl and Rachel then scurry away in tears. He went to Glee rehearsal expecting her to show up eventually after composing herself, but that didn't happen.

?

Puck went through all the motions of going to school yet again, and this time when he closed his locker there was another face waiting for him there.

"Dude, what did you do to Rachel?" Finn Hudson asked with a lack of concern in his voice.

"Fuck off Hudson."

"No Puckerman, you bitched out my girlfriend, made her cry, then she skipped Glee club. I want to know what the hell your problem is," Finn seemed a bit more concerned now, but Puck thought it all seemed so fake.

"Why the fuck do you even care, its not like you actually care about Berry, you can't seem to make up your fucking mind, you go and fuck Santana, yeah I know bout that, and now you are here bullshitting like you actually give a fuck. So maybe you should ask yourself what the fuck."

Finn looked at Puck in shock, and then a few seconds later he noticed something behind Puck. Rachel was standing there with a look of disbelief on her face, tears welling in her eyes again. Finn pushed Puck into the locker and walked over to Rachel. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she took a step back so he couldn't.

"Rach you don't believe him do you? Come on Rach, say something." Finn pleaded, but Rachel stood there staring at the floor with a million thoughts running through her mind.

"Did you really have sex with Santana?" Rachel asked in a whisper.

"What? No. He is lying." Finn lied himself, but he was never great at lying.

"I need to know, Finn. Tell me the truth." Rachel continued to stare at the ground and speak in a whisper. Puck stood at his locker watching the confrontation happening from a few feet away.

"Rach, it was a mistake, but you were dating Jesse and I was upset. And you had sex with Jesse. So we are even. Can we just move past this?" Finn pleaded again.

"No, no we can't, because there is a difference between us, something that can't be settled. I lied when I said I had sex with Jesse, I was searching for your approval, we never did anything. But you, your lie was so much worse. All this time I believed that we had a chance of taking all the steps together, but instead you lied and you had sex. It wasn't even with someone worthwhile, you slept with Santana Lopez, it must have meant nothing, but you still did it. I have given you so many chances Finn. I don't think we can do this anymore."

?

**Short chapter, but it needed to happen before I could dive into where I really want to take this story. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
